


Daughters of the Moon

by DianaTheHuntress



Category: The Arcana Chronicles - Kresley Cole
Genre: Angst, Basically the amazons with limited tech, But could be a fanfiction, Could be a stand alone, F/F, F/M, I just literally couldn't not have these characters get to the down and dirty, If you start some shit about one of the main characters being gender fluid I will find you, It isn't the main focus, Jackson is there too because I want my baby to be happy after Evie gets with Aric, Joules and Gabriel are there, M/M, Multi, Pretty much everyone is poly, Selena and Tess are alive, Smut, Takes place in the arcana chronicles universe, This is a homophobia free zone, Violence, We're going ancient greek huntresses of Slavers, Zombies, but not for a while, or Bi, or Pan, post apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaTheHuntress/pseuds/DianaTheHuntress
Summary: Maddison and Terry are the faces of a revolution in a post apocalyptic wasteland, saving women from militias and slavers, and building an amazonian, ancient Greek, huntresses of Artemis type empire. When a group with no where to go stumbles on their home, Maddison and Terry must choose between the deep connection and chemistry between them and some of the newcomers, and what will be best for their huntresses. These nomads don't mean ill, but there are people after them who do. After all, where Arcana go, pain and chaos follows. The game demands blood and pain, and soon, no one will know that better than these sisters.Terry is the gender fluid, lady loving brains of the revolution, and Maddison is the bisexual face that slavers fear and women know brings freedom. Together they kick ass, hunt zombies with their huntresses, and try to balance running a fortress in the apocalypse and their slightly out of control love lives.(This is a relocation of Daughters of the Moon from another account, and I foolishly gave the link to to family members. I have planned for this story to have some smut since the begining, and I don't like the idea of my grandmother reading smut created by me, thank you very much)





	

**Author's Note:**

"NOW!" Maddison and Terry boomed, leaping out of their hiding spots. Fifty other huntresses on horseback followed them, and fifty more trailed behind on foot. Bullets and arrows whizzed past in a haze, and over sixty men collapsed, dead. The huntresses let out a battle cry and drew their weapons, advancing on the fortress. Maddison cackled when she drew her axe, swiftly decapitating one of the fools that hadn't fled into the fortress. 

Half an hour later, every slaver in the compound was dead. It had taken under five minutes to enter the compound, and once they entered it took six minutes to eliminate the renaming guards, and another nineteen minutes to hunt down the slavers that were either hiding in underground bunkers or attempting to escape.

 

They slipped to the place their informant said that the women were being held. Maddison and Terry were seething when they reached it. The women were all cowering and crying. Three little girls no older than 13 were the only girls wearing clothing. Three of the girls were heavily pregnant, two more were pregnant but early enough along that running shouldn't be an issue. Four were covered in bruises or scars, all looked terrified and in horrible shape. In total there 23 women. More in this rescue than in any other.

Maddison, Terry, and Katie and Alexandra, their hand chosen right hands, went for the locks, picking them with expert speed. Helping them up, the girls beamed. One of the youngest latched onto Terry's hand. They didn't need to ask who they were, they knew. Everyone knew about the Daughters of the Moon. Maddison's head whirled.

"Chelsea! We need the clothing you brought!" Chelsea dug out baggy shirts and pants, handing them out. Several of the huntresses needed to steady the girls as they dressed, weak from malnutrition and lack of exercise. One of the pregnant woman was close to tears.

  
"Thank you! Thank you! We had prayed that the Daughters of the Moon would come, that Matthew would spread our cry for help!"

  
Maddison smiled, "We came. You're safe now. We have horses and a wagon waiting in the forest, we'll bring you to Luna Portum to recover."

  
One of the women burst out crying, clinging to Maddison's sleeve as they ushered them quietly to the wagon, "Thank you! Thank you!"

  
One of the little girls, hollow eyed but grinning, she and another little girl on either of Katie's hips, asked, "What does Luna Portum mean?"

  
Terry said softly as they loaded everyone up, onto horses, or, in the cases of those who couldn't ride, into the wagon, "It means Moon Haven, little one."

  
Without another word, everyone rode off. This was a successful mission. Their colony had grown by 23. Not a large number in the already enormous group, but 23 more women were 23 fewer to be hurt in the world. 23 safer.


End file.
